Dr. Icky
Dr. Icky is a mutant in City 17 Street, who is a splice between a human being and an Ichthyosaur. He is from the planet known as Fish World and plotted on two occassions to flood planet earth in order to colonize his dying race. He is a recurring antagonist in City 17 Street, and the main playable protagonist in the City 17 Redux DLC Pack "Fish out of Water". Biography Early life Dr. Icky was born on the planet Fish World. There he started a career as a scientist, and got married to Mrs. Icky and they both had a daughter named Junior Icky. In the 2000s their homeworld came under threat of possible extinction. Using a portal, Dr. Icky traveled to a Combine ruled earth planning to study it for possible colonization of the fish people. He came up with a plan to use a portal to flood the earth in order to make it fully habitual for his race. Plans for colonization Dr. Icky managed to disguise himself as a human and got a job at the Combine facility named the City 17 Office, where he began to secretly build a portal device. He would use the portal to flood the earth, kill off the Combine and Human residents and then allow him race to come through. When the Combine fell thanks to the Resistance, this made it easier for Dr. Icky to work on his project without being detected by the Combine. Six-months since starting the project, he had completed the device. But he was interrupted by colleague Nathan Johnson, who discovered Icky's secret and plans. Icky tied Nathan to a chair so he can witness the process. But Nathan's friend Darko Rascalov infiltrated Icky's lair and destroyed his machine. Icky attempted escape, but got gunned down and presumably killed. Post-mortem DNA belonging to Icky was used to impregnate a female human, who would give birth to a humanoid fish hybrid, on the occasion that the remainder of the fish people on fish world may go completely extinct, and there will be at least one remaining member of their species. Two years following his "demise", Icky's wife and daughter traveled to earth to avenge him and kill Rascalov. But this failed when Rascalov captured Icky Junior and was going to have her killed and eaten. Thankfully Mrs. Icky rescued her daughter and the pair abandoned their plans to kill Rascalov and returned to Fish world. Resurrection Thanks to a change in timeline due to Nathan and Frank Blackstone tampering with the multi-verse, Icky survived the shootout. Finding himself seven-years into the future after his "death", he realised that Fish world was now gone, with his people extinct. But he had a plan, and went to track down the child that the human female was impregnated with to ensure his species legacy. Icky found his daughter - named Martina Lynch, although she had the appearance of a normal human child. Icky captured her and tampered with her DNA, which mutated her into a fish humanoid. Icky then plotted a second attempt at flooding the planet, which would then be used to start a new fish people species. Trivia *Icky's face uses that of a Ichthyosaur, an enemy from the original Half-Life. *Icky appeared in City 17 Street from August 2007 to February 2008. His time in the show was cut short as the actor playing him suddenly departed. An explanation for his disappearance was given later on in a special episode titled The Death of Doctor Icky, which depicted his demise. However the ending implied that Icky had survived his gunshot wound, leaving open to a possible return. *Since his departure, there had been numerous attempts to bring Dr. Icky back to the series. In 2011 it was originally intended for Emile Clayton to being a relation to Dr. Icky, and she would seek revenge for his death. In January 2015 a story featuring his return was finally written titled The Return of Doctor Icky. List of appearances *''City 17 Street'' **"Gordon Freeman" **"Helicopter Crash" **"The Death of Dr. Icky" **"The Return of Dr. Icky" Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:City 17 Street Category:Original Category:NathanJohnson Category:Criminals